Just Another Girl
by littleleamb
Summary: Se Dianna tinha alguma dúvida sobre participar do novo clipe do The Killers ela deixou de existir quando ela leu a letra da música que estaria encenando no clipe, parecia que tinha sido escrita por ela mesma ou sob medida para sua história, o que deixou Dianna um pouco assustada. Tudo que Dianna precisava era que Lea assistisse o clipe e entendesse seu recado. Achele.
1. Prólogo

**Oi, boa noite! De tanto ouvir Just Another Girl eu tive essa ideia e não pude deixar de escreve-la então espero que gostem :)**

* * *

Se Dianna tinha alguma dúvida sobre participar do novo clipe do The Killers ela deixou de existir quando ela leu a letra da música que estaria encenando no clipe, parecia que tinha sido escrita por ela mesma ou sob medida para sua história, o que deixou Dianna um pouco assustada. Ele concordou em participar animadamente por estar trabalhando com os membros de uma de suas bandas favoritas e parabenizou os mesmos pela ótima música, como sempre, ela só esperava que a pessoa entendesse o recado ao assistir o vídeo.

Depois de várias semanas de trabalho o clipe já estava pronto para ser lançado e Dianna simplesmente adorou o resultado final e achou ótima a jogada de Just Another Girl ser a última música do CD da banda e a única nova, uma ótima jogada de Marketing já que o clipe mostra características dos clipes de cada música no CD (e outras que não estão no CD como Bones e Here With Me), assim a nova música da banda faz propaganda das antigas, Dianna achou simplesmente genial e se divertiu muito imitando o trejeito e as ações de Brandon Flowers. O clipe foi lançado em uma segunda-feira, 25 de novembro e logo já havia uma tag nos TT's mundiais "Di is NOT Just Another Girl" fazendo-a sorrir, era incrível como seus fãs faziam de tudo para deixa-la feliz e logo ela recebia mensagens de seus amigos parabenizando-a pelo ótimo trabalho o que a deixou ainda mais contente, agora bastava que _aquela_ pessoa visse e entendesse porque Dianna aceitou participar do clipe (fora o fato de ser fã da banda, claro).

XxXxXx

"Ela mandou super bem." –Chris disse a Naya que concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Me perguntou quanto tempo levou até ela conseguir imitar Brandon tão bem." –Naya comentou pensativa e Chris não tardou a responder.

"Aposto que nem foi tão difícil, Di pega as coisas rápido e ela já é fã da banda faz algum tempo então garanto que foi mamão com açúcar." –o menino respondeu.

"É, mas uma coisa é só imitar os gestos, ela imitou o cara com perfeição, o jeito de segurar o microfone, as dancinhas, pegar o trejeito de alguém não é fácil."

"Eu sei, mas como disse: Dianna pega as coisas rápido." –Chris insistiu fazendo a mais velha rolar os olhos.

Naya estava prestes a responder quando Lea e Demi apareceram conversando animadamente.

"Falando sobre o que, perdedores?" –perguntou Demi divertida se sentando ao lado de Naya no sofá.

"Estou tentando explicar ao Colfer que não é fácil imitar o trejeito de alguém com perfeição, é preciso semanas de treinamento." –Naya respondeu rapidamente fazendo Chris rolar os olhos.

"E estou tentando dizer a essa daí que quando você é bom você aprende rápido, o que com certeza foi o caso." –rebateu Chris fazendo Naya bufar.

"E porque raios vocês estão discutindo isso?" –perguntou Lea confusa.

Naya e Chris trocaram olhares nervosos mas a latina deu de ombros e respondeu:

"Veja você mesma." –e empurrou o notebook para a mais baixa e Demi mudou de lugar, se sentando ao lado de Lea para ver também.

Após ter assistido os 4 minutos e vinte e nove segundos de vídeo Lea tinha lágrimas nos olhos e tudo que ela conseguiu dizer foi:

"Wow."

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	2. Capítulo 1

Oi, oi, oi! Desculpem a demora, é que estava meio enrolada com minhas outras fics, mas enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo! Obrigada todos que comentaram no primeiro capítulo, me motivaram a continuar a fic! E obrigada também por favoritarem a história :D

Ah e, pequeno aviso: As partes em negrito são mensagens de texto.

**All of my friends say I should move on  
She's just another girl**  
**Don't let her stick it to your heart so hard**

* * *

Lea estava estática olhando para o computador fazia alguns minutos, três pares de olhos a observavam esperando sua reação, dois preocupados e um confuso.

"Wow." A baixinha disse novamente, fazendo Naya rir um pouco, ela certamente estava em choque. "É impressão minha ou essa música parece que foi escrita a medida pra nós?" Lea perguntou, a expressão de choque ainda presente no rosto.

"Eu e Colfer pensamos a mesma coisa." Respondeu Naya prontamente.

"Será que..." Lea começou, deixando a pergunta morrer em sua garganta. Não podia ser. Não tem lógica alguma. Dianna a odeia, certo?

"Foi intencional ou ela percebeu isso também?" completou Chris por ela, que assentiu com um aceno de cabeça "Não fazemos a menor ideia." Respondeu, lançando um olhar que dizia claramente "a-ex-namorada-é-tua-você-que-tem-que-saber-o-que-ela-quer-ou-não-dizer".

"Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?" pediu Demi, cansada de ser a única perdida na situação.

XxXxXx

"Não, Ashley, ela ainda não me ligou." Suspirou Dianna, era a quinta ligação que ela recebia hoje sobre esse assunto, todas sendo da mesma pessoa: Ashley Avignone. "Não, Ashley, eu não vou ligar pra ela." Repetiu a loira, pela quinquagésima vez nos últimos dez minutos. "E não, Ashley, eu não vou desistir dela." Dianna adorava Ashley, ela realmente adorava, mas quando a outra loira queria, ela conseguia ser extremamente irritante! Essa ligação é pelo mesmo motivo das outras que recebera mais cedo, sua participação no clipe do The Killers e o significado da letra da música pra ela. Dianna esperava que depois de confirmar nas quatro ligações anteriores que _Sim, a letra me lembra a minha situação com Lea._ Ashley teria entendido que: Não, ela não vai desistir da morena. "Olha, eu adoraria ficar discutindo isso com você pela quinta vez hoje mas eu tenho coisas a fazer então, beijos." A loira disse antes de desligar o celular e suspirar mais uma vez, rezandp para que Ashley não tornasse a ligar para ela para discutir esse assunto.

Então seu celular tocou novamente em sua mão e ela suspirou, pronta para mandar Ashley a merda, mas quando ela olhou para ele sorriu aliviada ao constatar que era apenas uma mensagem de Naya.

**Bom trabalho no clipe, loira. Mas teve uma coisa que me chamou minha atenção fora sua brilhante atuação: A letra da música. Quer me responder a pergunta que você sabe que está rondando não só a minha cabeça mas também a de uma certa baixinha?**

Dianna sorriu ao pensar em Lea assistindo o clipe e imaginar a reação da morena antes de digitar sua resposta.

**Isso ela terá que descobrir sozinha, Nay nay, quem sabe ela te diga quando souber ;)**

Nem um minuto se passou e seu celular já acendia com uma nova mensagem, e logo ela ria da resposta de sua amiga.

**Qual é! Entendo que Lea tem que descobrir sozinha mas porque não pode me dizer? Você é sem graça, Agron!**

XxXxX

"E aí, o que ela respondeu?" perguntou Chris curioso ao ouvir o celular de Naya tocar outra vez, indicando mais uma mensagem.

"Nada. Ela não respondeu nada." Respondeu a mais velha irritada "Ela disse que Lea tem que chegar a conclusão sozinha e quem sabe então talvez ela me conte." Suspirou a morena e logo Chris a acompanhava.

Enquanto os dois enviavam mensagens a Dianna, Lea tentava explicar sua história com a loira para Demi, que ouvia atentamente.

"Será que se eu perguntar ela responde?" disse o garoto esperançoso.

"Não custa tentar." Respondeu a latina dando de ombros.

E logo ele pegou seu celular e começou a digitar uma mensagem.

**Hey, Di! Ótimo trabalho no clipe do The Killers. Sabe o que me chamou minha atenção? A letra da música. Tem algum significado...oculto? **

E em menos de dois minutos seu celular tocava indicando que uma nova mensagem havia sido recebida, fazendo um sorriso esperançoso aparecer em seu rosto. Sorriso que logo deu lugar a uma carranca ao ler a resposta da loira.

**Colfer, eu tenho certeza que você está com a Naya e que ela te mostrou o que eu disse, mas em todo o caso: isso é uma coisa pra Lea descobrir. Se quando ela descobrir ela quiser compartilhar com vocês, não vejo mal nenhum, mas vocês não vão tirar nada de mim. Tenha um bom dia de gravações.**

Irritado ele deixou o celular de lado e andou até Lea e Demi para tentar ajudar a amiga a explicar a história, o que ele não viu foi a mensagem que estava no celular da loira, apenas esperando o botão "enviar" ser apertado para ser enviada a ele, e antes que pudesse se conter Dianna apertou o botão e logo o celular de Colfer se iluminava com outra mensagem, essa dizendo:

**Mantenha um olho nela por mim, ok?**

* * *

Então é isso...reviews?


End file.
